Sob o Lençol, Mais Uma Vez
by Black Star tbl
Summary: E, de algum modo, alguma luz havia, ínfima, quase inexistente, mas suficiente para ele ver o contorno aveludado do rostinho dela, logo abaixo da mão que ela usava para erguer o lençol como numa barraca, a cabeça deitada no mesmo travesseiro que a dele.


**Sob o lençol, mais uma vez**

Abriu os olhos de algum daqueles pesadelos com vassouras e a voz de sua mãe e, como numa miragem, e como em tantos outros verões, ela estava ali, em pé ao lado da cama.

Era como sempre, afora que agora tinha o novo corpo dela, esguia, alta, um pouco desajeitada por ter crescido tanto tão rápido.

Mas a camisola, quase pequena agora, ele conhecia muito bem. Era azul, e mostrava as pernas finas, como os vestidos nas bonecas de sua prima Andie; e a escuridão parecia destacar a brancura da pele dela.

Sirius lhe cedeu espaço na cama, mais uma vez, e ela se ajeitou sob o lençol, fino porque era verão. Ela fez o gesto tão comum de puxar o tecido até cobrir a cabeça de ambos. Mais uma vez.

E, de algum modo, alguma luz havia, ínfima, quase inexistente, mas suficiente para ele ver o contorno aveludado do rostinho dela, logo abaixo da mão que ela usava para erguer o lençol como numa barraca, a cabeça deitada no mesmo travesseiro que a dele.

E, tão perto, com aquela luz quase-nada ele via o sorriso, o contorno, pelo sutil jogo de sombras naquela escuridão. As covinhas e os lábios e os dentes…

Era estranho, às vezes ele notava o quão pura era ela. A pele lhe dizia isso, e o sorriso de criança. Bem assim, como uma criança, Marlene o fitava sob o lençol. E, de repente, ele sentia como era diferente dela.

Como se ele carregasse a sujeira de um velho soldado de guerra, cheio do sujo "sangue puro", e ela pura como uma menina em berço de ouro. Como se suas próprias mãos mantivessem a aspereza de um chão frio de pedra, de uma mansão escura, acalcanhado por conceitos irracionais, por Blacks. E, bem ali, ao alcance de um esticar de dedos, estava o rosto de Marlene, feito pétala de uma rosa branca. Pura.

É que ele vira tanta coisa ruim, tanta coisa feia e escura entre os muros daquela mansão sombria… Como, _como _ela podia lhe sorrir aquele sorriso doce vendo seus olhos cinzentos e sujos de dor?

- Sirius? – Ela sussurrou mais baixo que o som da chuva lá fora, o cheiro de hálito de criança veio pousar sobre sua pele. – Que cara é essa?

Ele pestanejou. Algum dia seria capar de estar à altura daquele gesto dourado de tratá-lo como se ele fosse tão puro quanto ela?

- É a única que tenho. – Sussurrou de volta, zombeteiro, com sua nova voz rouca.

Ela sorriu mais, os orbes castanhos brilharam.

- Não acredito que até hoje a gente faz isso. – O tom dela foi matreiro e risonho.

- Isso o quê?

- Eu vir aqui e dormir com você, oras. No "quarto dos garotos". – Completou usando a expressão que seu pai usava quando ia arrumar as camas de seus amigos.

Ele sorriu finalmente, e os olhos dela faiscaram.

- Já tenho 15. – Continuou Marlene, quase que com assombro na voz, mas com um tremer no canto dos lábios.

Quinze anos… Ele pensou que era muito para um sorriso tão meigo. Era o mesmo sorriso-no-escuro dos doze, treze e catorze. A mesma pureza.

- Acho que não faz diferença. – Ele cochichou em resposta.

- A idade? – Ela pareceu pensar por um momento. – É que tem os hormônios agora. – Completou irônica, rindo-se e ficando parecida com uma gatinha.

- Tem medo que eu ataque você? – Era mania dele, provocá-la.

- Os garotos estão todos aqui. – Disse ela, tentando controlar o riso.

- Não tenho medo deles. – Sirius soou mais provocante, enquanto tomava a mão dela na sua, a que não erguia o lençol.

Marlene teve que pressionar as costas da mão dele sobre seus lábios, porque precisava evitar o som do riso, e porque parecia não querer soltar a mão magra e pálida do amigo.

- E eu não tenho medo de você. – Conseguiu falar por fim, ainda risonha, a mão bem segura à dele. Sirius mudou da posição de bruços para ficar de lado, como ela. Seus joelhos quase se tocavam, ele notou.

E sorriu, admirando mais uma vez o modo como o veludo claro da pele dela se fazia ver naquela escuridão, e se iluminar só porque ela sorria. Sentiu a pele da mão dela ainda na sua, e percebeu que não era a mais macia que já tocara, talvez desde que entrara para o time de Quadribol, mas era a mais pura, ele sabia.

Quis tocar o rosto, lembrando que acabara de sentir a maciez volumosa dos lábios dela nas costas de sua mão. Daí sim, os mais macios e delicados dentre todos os que conhecera.

Ele sabia disso. Ele já a beijara.

- 'Tá olhando estranho de novo, Sirius. – Ouviu o sussurro dela.

E cobriu a boca dela com a mão espalmada, admirando-a arregalar os olhos, e mantendo o gesto um pouco mais, só para sentir… a pele, a suavidade, a pureza… Entre os calos de sua própria aspereza, como pétala de uma rosa branca.

- Pára de falar, Lene, quero dormir. – Foi a desculpa que usou. E finda, descobriu os lábios da amiga e fechou os olhos. – Boa noite.

E durante alguns segundos, sentiu o olhar doce dela passear por sua pele rude.

- Você 'tá mais forte. – Ela sussurrou sem fazer muito sentido. Depois beliscou o tórax nu do amigo. Era verão.

Ele não abriu os olhos. Agora havia os hormônios.

- Boa noite, Sirius. – Ouviu-a uma última vez, num bocejar, e sentiu o toque leve do lençol sobre o rosto, porque ela o largara enfim.

Virou-se de costas na cama, descobriu o corpo até o peito e olhou para o lado. A vinte centímetros, o corpo virado para ele. Os olhos fechados, a sombra e ínfima luz sobre os cílios longos de curvados de boneca…

Como boneca de porcelana, tão delicada.

Talvez ser rude e áspero, como pedra fria calcada, servisse para protegê-la. Ajudasse-o nesse intuito; ou missão, ou compromisso…

Ela disse que ele estava mais forte… Foi… Ela disse mesmo.

* * *

N/A: eu seeeei, eu sei!! eu devo mil desculpas! MIL DESCULPAS!!!

ai, mas ainda to de férias, e é a última antes de entrar na facul (PASSEEEEEIIIII \o/) daí to passeando ainda!!! e daííí, q nao atualizei a Cedo Demais... mil perdões! mas assim q eu chegar em casa (creio q muito mais nao vai demorar!!!) eu digito rapidão e update!

consegui escrever essa, a noite, aqui no pc, escondida.. rs faz parte do universo da Cedo Demais... q novidade!! ¬¬

espero q vcs gostem... to numa saudaaaaade de ler fics!!! tem um moooonte!!! meses e meses sem ler! uahuaha agora q percebo como sou viciada! aff e as atualizações!!! os update da zizi, só hj vi q tem!! oohhhh vida!! hauhauhaauh

mas loguitcho to em casa!

ganhei até reviwes na CD!! :D vou agradecer pelo email, logo, logo, é q nao tá dando tempo mesmo!

besos besos


End file.
